Making Unique Rabbitholes
Rabbitholes can be a pain. They have set styles that often clash or *just don't quite match* the theme of you project. This article will cover some tricks for hiding rabbitholes, or updating them while keeping them functional. =Preparation= Firstly, make sure you have a lot that fits your rabbithole (see: rabbithole lot sizes) alongside any additions you want to make for the lot. Remember the rabbithole footprint is the minimum - if you want a garden outside your science lab you'll need to account for that space in your lot size. Secondly, what sort of theme do you have for your world? Are there any existing rabbitholes that match that theme already? Are the existing rabbitholes just the wrong colours? These factors weigh heavily on how you might deal with disguising or hiding your offending rabbithole. =Methods= Underground This method involves placing your rabbithole into a basement where Sims can reach its entrances, and building a "dummy" rabbithole on the lot above. The primary disadvantage of this method is that players can't access rabbithole interactions without either browsing down to that underground spot where you placed the building, or otherwise going to Map mode. Step One Step Two Step Three Shells This method requires you to place your rabbithole into a shell built in Build mode using the moveobjects on/off cheat. This method allows you to leave substantial "clickable" portions of the original rabbithole exposed for players to use in-game. It is arguably the most aesthetically pleasing and simply option, although it does have limitations. Step One Step Two Step Three Recolours This method is most complicated and time consuming. It involves editing your world file using SP3e, as well as dumping and editing texture files for the desired rabbithole. The advantage of this method is a fully customised rabbithole. Disadvantages are the complexities involved, and the fact that the games cache will carry your changes over to other worlds if they are loaded immediately after yours. Step One Step Two Step Three Custom Content Rabbitholes A final method is to make use of a rabbithole mod that implements small placeable objects as the rabbitholes on the lot. For instance, one such mod implements rugs as rabbitholes, while another uses street signs -- sims will walk up to these objects and vanish into them just as if they had entered an entire rabbithole building. This allows you to build a custom lot from the ground up instead of using a prefabricated shell or 3D object, which is the most flexible and appealing with the in-game tools. However, it has several disadvantages: the rabbithole will be limited to a specific location on the lot and the player must be familiar with the where the rabbithole is, and what it is, in order to click it directly; otherwise the lot is only obviously a rabbithole from the map view. A further disadvantage is that the player must have the rabbithole custom content installed, either included as part of your world's package or independently downloaded, or else the rabbitholes will not work. The most popular rabbithole mods are: * MelissaMel's Rabbithole Signs * Unsupported, Base Game only * Jynx's Rabbit Hole Replacement Rugs and Doors * Late Night or Base Game Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials